Momentos Y Viñetas
by Mizuiro Kioko
Summary: Serie de drabbles que giran al rededor de Sanji y Usopp.
1. Plan

**Discalimer:** One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

- _**Plan.**_

Maldito cocinero idiota. ¿Qué tan avaricioso podía llegar a ser? Primero, de una manera u otra se las arreglaba para conseguir la "dulce", como el idiota gustaba en clasificar aquello, atención de las chicas. Eso en si no era ningún problema. La real molestia era el hecho de, recientemente, lograr quedarse a Usopp sólo para él. En general eso tampoco sería un problema para el espadachín, al fin y al cabo le daba igual por quien decidiese ese intento de cejas perder la cabeza. Pero Luffy y Chopper no estaban de acuerdo. Querian a su compañero de vuelta, y ahora, además de impedirles robar comida, el cocinero tampoco les permitía recuperar a su compinche en travesuras. Por lo que los dos chicos decidieron que Zoro sería una buena ayuda en su plan maestro de "Recuperar A Usopp De Las Crueles Garras Del Cocinero Demonio (y robar comida)".

Claro está, el guerrero no coincidía en esa opinión. Él tan sólo quería dormir. Pero comenzaba a pensar que, o ayudaba a ese par, o se despedía de sus siestas.

Gruñó con molestia antes de tomar el liderazgo del plan, al fin y al cabo el de los chicos tenía muchas fallas.

Definitivamente recuperaría sus siestas.


	2. Testigo

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo.

- _**Testigo.**_

Dos años. Le sacaba dos años, era un hetero declarado, las mujeres eran su único amor y era conocido por todo el instituto como el cassanova número uno.

En cambio él pasaba desapercibido la mayoría del tiempo (los momentos en los que se metía en lios por culpa de Luffy eran la excepción a la regla), las chicas no reparaban en su persona y en ocasiones alumnos de cursos superiores buscarían molestarle.

A pesar de todo, se había fijado en él, de todas las personas, y para rematar era un chico. Usopp supo que o estaba soñando (lo que volvía el asunto bastante perturbador) o el fin del mundo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina (cosa que no dejaba de ser perturbadora, dicho sea de paso, y preocupante). Pero claro, cuando el chico más popular del colegio aparece de la nada en el laboratorio, en el momento en que las horas de clase se han terminado y tú andas distraido, haciendo mezclas nuevas con la intención de crear algo interesante para usar en la próxima broma a aplicar en contra de ese policia tan gruñon que siempre fuma, y te besa a traición, ¿qué otra cosa puedes pensar?

Ah, si, que se está burlando de ti. Sin embargo, cuando ofrece una sonrisa llena de seducción y seguridad, tal vez cierto toque arrogante también, mientras su mirada expresa inseguridad por un momento, no puedes indignarte ni exigir explicaciones al verle irse por dónde llegó, encendien do un cigarrillo por el camino.

Claro, que el laboratorio de repente se volviese punto de encuetro y fiel testigo del nacimiento de un inesperado amor no fue tan sorprendente. No después del impresionante primer encuentro.


	3. Nubes

- _**Nubes.**_

-¡Mirad! ¡Es la ceja de Sanji!- dijo Luffy con emoción. Usopp y Chopper siguieron el dedo de su capitán, el cual señalaba con vehemencia una nube que tenía una curiosa forma de espiral.

-¡Es cierto!- replicó el médico al notar el parecido. En cambio el artilero no comentó nada. La semejanza de esa nube con la ceja del cocinero era realmente impresionante. Fina y con elegantes curvas pefectas. Justo como el rubio, pensó Usopp.

No reparó en lo embelesado que estaba hasta que la nube fue sustituida por la verdadera ceja.

-Es hora de comer- informó el chef, mirándolo desde arriba. Y por fin el artillero realizó que se encontraba solo en cubierta. Mientras se levantaba para seguir al cocinero, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando es que lo habían abandonado a favor de irse a comer.

Con una última mirada a la nube que se alejaba con parsimonia, Usopp ingresó a la cocina sonriendo. Mirar las nubes era, en definitiva, lo mejor.


	4. Cazando

- _**Cazando.**_

-¿Es que te alegras de verme?- comentó el espadachín, como si de la hora se tratase, al notar el nada disimulado bulto en los pantalones de Usopp. Casi habían chocado cuando Zoro pretendía entrar a la cocina con intenciones de roba-, digo, de tomar prestada una botella de sake (que después devolvería, vacia, claro) y el artillero procedía a salir con visible prisa.

Ante el comentario del primero de a bordo, el chico se sonrojó con violencia, murmuró algún rápido insulto y salió corriendo, seguramente a tomar medidas en contra de su urgente problema inferior. Zoro tan sólo se encogió de hombros ante el extraño comportamiento y entró a la cocina. Se sorprendió un poco al no ver a nadie, pero no perdió oportunidad. Haciendo se con el alcohol, salió del lugar antes de tener a un molesto cocinero encima, jodiendo.

Susodicho cocinero apareció desde la despensa momentos después, con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre los labios, la cual se fue desvaneciendo, al ver la falta de cierto tirador que antes le hacía compañía, para dar lugar a un ceño fruncido. Se le había vuelto a escapar. Aún así, la anterior sonrisa volvió a tomar su lugar sobre los labios del rubio. Sí, se le había escapado, otra vez, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso era suficiente para complacerlo.

Seguramente, la próxima vez estaría con Usopp en esos momentos y podría _ayudarle_, pensó el chef mientras procedía a darle el toque final a la cena. Y lo más posible era que esa próxima vez se diese esa misma noche.

Que oportuno que justamente el artillero tuviese el primer turno de vigilancia y él, el segundo. Sanji dejó que una languida sonrisa tomase forma sobre su cara. Sí, esta vez no se le iba a escapar.


	5. Sonrisa

- _**Sonrisa.**_

Una sonrisa. Mientras que los demás la podrían tachar de inocente, Usopp sabía qué ocultaba en sus profundidades. También era consciente que después de tal "señal", a la primera oportunidad se encontraría en algún rincón, o contra alguna pared, siendo deliciosamente devorado por un hambriento cocinero.

Era una inocente sonrisa que le excitaba hasta los huesos.

Dos años después, la primera vez que volvió a ver esa sonrisa, Usopp se excitó hasta tal punto que decidió dejar los juegos del pasado, en donde fingiría no saber el significado de aquello y tan sólo esperaría por el "ataque", para pasar a llevarse él mismo al cocinero a algún rincón en donde pudiesen recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	6. Sospechas

- _**Sospechas.**_

Los días en los que el artillero de los Sombrero de Paja dormía incluso más que su conocido espadachín eran algo... sospechosos. Al menos para cierta navegante. Nami sabía que Usopp no era uno de dormir en exceso. El chico resultaba bastante enérgico al fin y al cabo. Por eso mismo se preguntaba la razón de que actualmente estuviese compitiendo en vagueza con Zoro.

En esos días, de todas maneras, el cansancio de Usopp no era lo único sospechoso. Al parecer, en esas situaciones Sanji estaba de un humor inmejorable. Tanto que hasta le permitía a Luffy robarle algo de comida. Aunque con mesura.

Nami no pudo evitar preguntarse si las marcas de dudosa procedencia que el cuallo de Usopp portaba, y en ocasiones hasta el de Sanji, podían ser alguna pista para tales comportamientos. Y en cuanto se giró hacía Robin, dispuesta a discutir con ella el tema, realizó que la arquóloga ya sabía la situación, su futura pregunta y la respuesta a esta.

-Están juntos, ¿verdad?- no hizo falta más. Y mientras Robin tan sólo ensanchaba esa conocedora sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, Nami no necesitó más respuesta.

¿Quién habría pensado que Sanji, de todas las personas, terminaría en una relación con nada más y nada menos que Usopp?


	7. Lluvia

- _**Lluvia.**_

Las gotas de agua resbalaban juguetonamente por ese bronceado cuello. Lo acariciaban con descarada confianza y se perdian en el interior de la camiseta para seguir su camino por la espalda ajena.

Sanji sabía que tener envidia de la lluvia era insano, pero no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, cuando se trataba de Usopp, cualquier cosa le volvía insano.


End file.
